


The Hale Pack of Idiots

by Evan Cerelio (Mikki_Inolo), Mikki_Inolo



Series: Rise of the Stilinski Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Big Brother!Isaac, F/M, M/M, Puppy Piles, Stay at home Pack Dad!Derek, a/b/o dynamics, alpha status through trauma, pack mom!stiles, pack snatching, puppy!Peter, slight undertones of age regression, stiles gets treated like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Inolo/pseuds/Evan%20Cerelio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Inolo/pseuds/Mikki_Inolo
Summary: Story that i posted on Wattpad that got some following and I wanted to see how you all would like it.———Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that. So what happens when Stoles stops being... well Stiles?





	1. What Isn’t All This For?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> Your introductory into the life Stiles lives.   
> Enjoy~

Stiles could feel the bruise on his ribs forming already. Having gotten lucky enough to be put on first line for Lacrosse this season DID feel like an honor! But that didn't mean that the post-game and practice injuries didn't hurt like a motherf/cker.   
So with short, non-pain-inducing breathes, he clambered out of his Jeep, sore and hurting and made his way into Scott's house via the kitchen door.  
He had started doing this when Scott became alpha and Derek was more than happy to be the beta that helped balance Melissa's checkbook. The routine was simple:  
+Go home and make snacks before everyone got there  
+Call the department to check up on his dad  
+Clean whatever needed to be cleaned

Oh, and the day also included getting bitched at once everyone finally showed up. And it was no different today.  
A "You missed a spot" from Jackson when he got his mug of made-from-scratch hot chocolate. A collective "Shut up Stiles" from Boyd and Liam when he would give them a point of reference on who's philosophical theory seemed more modernly relevant. And all the snarls and shoves and bruises he would gain from there.   
By the time 6pm rolled around, Scott came home and Stiles was pissy and rushing out the door. Scott didn't stop him since he was so dopishly happy at the sight of a happy Kira kicking Danny's ass at Halo.  
He couldn't take it. Stiles cares for everyone and he gets jack shit out of it. So when he gets home, Stiles just goes straight to his room, knowing his dad is off work and had probably eaten something he shouldn't have, but couldn't care. He just didn't have the energy today.   
Normally, he could brush this off and would do his homework and then research whatever popped into his head. Now, the only thing that was in his head was the reality he faced: the pack.

No one cares anymore.  
What's the point in being around if they're just going to get pissed off at everything I do?.

Stiles was done, he could feel the tightness in his chest and the tears sting in his eyes as he lay down under the covers, barely coherent enough to have gotten his shoes off before crawling into bed. So he let go.

Stiles cried himself to sleep that night and wasn't surprised at the nightmare he faced. He couldn't bother to wake himself up because the nightmare was what he faced everyday lately, and what's the point in running from reality?

\---------

Its Tuesday. Stiles hadn't moved from his bed since he woke up 9 hours ago because honestly, why put himself through that today. No one gives a damn anyways, maybe other than Isaac who at least says thank you for the after school snacks before getting absorbed in whatever he was doing before. Still, he has time to think because he had skipped school. That can be taken as good or bad really; the good being he realizes he has some time to relax, and the bad is realizing the truth.  
No one cares to a point where they don't smell it. He's surrounded by werewolves that can smell emotion, and he knows because of how he's been treated lately, he's constantly depressed.

Maybe you're so depressed all the time that that just.... Became part of your scent.

That thought made the lump in his throat climb higher and the tears spill over again as he sobbed into his pillow, nose stuffy and body aching from the dehydration of crying and the bruises and soreness that lingered from yesterday.  
He wishes he was alone, completely. Without the pack around, he would still feel like sh/t, but at least he would have less physical evidence of the pain he suffered.  
And again, Stiles fell asleep. He was exhausted from the emotions tearing at him and from crying. He couldn't care to eat, with how he was feeling, the thought made him nauseous. But what made it worse, he knew as he fell asleep that he would have to get up and actually face the day.  
He didn't want to. Gods above, anyone could tell he didn't want to. But what's the point in worrying his dad for skipping more than one day?


	2. Through a Father’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that fact. so what happens when Stiles stops being... well, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff sees the issue and Scott and pack finally notice that something is up with the squishy human.

Wednesday Morning  
SHERIFF POV

"Stiles?" The sheriff had just walked through the door after a long night shift to see Stiles still curled up in his bed. Just to make sure, he checked his watch to see that Stiles indeed, was sleeping through the morning and his third period class. Walking over to the sleeping boy with a sigh, he noticed the tear stains across his cheeks and the skin under his eyes puffy and red.

Probably from rubbing at them... John thought with a sad, nostalgic sigh. The last time the hyperactive teen was like this, was after his mother died. The kid would stay up till all hours of the night crying himself to an exhausted sleep. 

So with a gentle hand, John shook Stiles' thin shoulder to rouse him. 

"Come on Stiles," he just received and weak groan, no fire behind it like normal, "You're already missing enough school kiddo." 

"No one will even notice I'm gone..." The tone behind his words gave away that something happened at the pack meeting last night. The sheriff just didn't know what it was yet. Still, he was concerned since the teen sounded so exhausted. So he decided to let him sleep.

"Alright, but at least get up to eat at some point today, yeah?" Stiles just nods weakly through his still sleepy haze as he cuddles his pillow closer, his previously furrowed brow smoothing out again in relaxed, contented slumber. 

As he left the room, John pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and speed dialed the number he programmed under the 9 key and rested the phone against his ear to hear the dial tone for two and a half rings.

"What's wrong sheriff?"

"Derek, something's up with Stiles."

\------------------

SCOTT POV

"Has anyone seen Stiles?" It was Lydia asking with genuine concern in her voice. But now that I thought about it, Stiles WASN'T here. "He was supposed to help plan my outfit for that movie premier I'm going to."

"Yeah and Coach is pissed he wasn't at the meeting before school to discuss plays for the next game." Jackson butt in, being the brat he always is. 

Isaac shrugged in quiet response and I could feel my eyebrows pull together as I thought about how Stiles has been acting lately. He didn't seem out of the ordinary, quiet maybe but nothing bad. 

 

"Not sure, has anyone noticed that he.... he's been acting weird" Danny spoke up, obviously concerned as well. "Bad weird."

 

"Stilinski is his own brand of 'bad weird' Danny." Ethan spoke up this time and it made all the weres and Lydia growl low in our throats.

"No, like quiet and closed off weird. Like when Isaac was still... you know." No one needed to hear the, "Still being beaten by his dad." because we all thought it, Isaac included as his arms wrapped around his own waist in an attempt to comfort himself as Erica wrapped her arm around him from where she sat on the other side of him. And then, certain memories starting popping up in my head of Stiles covered in bruises after practice, literally running out of the house when I get home, shouting something about needing to make dinner for his dad or finishing some homework. And it hit me,

We were abusing Stiles....


	3. What Have I Done To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that fact. so what happens when Stiles stops being... well, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets his shit together

DEREK POV  
"Are you sure?"

"Derek, I think I've known my own kid long enough to know that this isn't normal. I thought you could smell emotions and stuff! How come no one has noticed it?" Derek paused for a moment thinking of why he hadn't it bothered him that yes, he didn't notice anything wrong with Stiles lately. "Or is it just that you and that pack of rugrats just don't seem to care." 

"That's not true!" The growl in my voice seemed to roll into my tone on its own because seriously?! I've risked my ass time and time again to make sure Stiles stayed safe and alive and I'm being questioned for it? The rest of the pack, I'll admit, treats Stiles like shit despite that fact that they unknowingly love him to pieces. "Stiles is one of the most important members of our pack, *sigh* it just seems like everyone has gotten to taking advantage of that." 

"Well that better change before Melissa finds out because I may have a gun, several in fact! But Melissa has the'Momma McCall Stare of a Thousand Guilty Souls' to make every werewolf in Beacon Hills, Peter included, crawl on their bellies in shame." His words sent a terrified shiver through me because that was a completely accurate statement which, if put in that situation, would make me rather be shot to death. 

"I'll see to it Sheriff."

"You'd better."

With that, John hung up and I sat back in the kitchen chair I was sitting at while helping coordinate the packs allowances and mulled over the guilt and anger I felt at the situation. Because seriously, Stiles did everything for the idiots in this pack, myself included. So why would everyone treat him like....

Oh f/ck, like I treated him. 

Slamming him into doors and walls, threatening him, no wonder he thinks no one cares. 

And like that, I can feel my body moving on its own. My thoughts racing as I shift and start running through the November night to get to Stiles. 

How could we let this happen? My mate, how could I let you feel so hurt and not even notice.

The guilt of the several images of Stiles being shoved and manhandled that flashed through his head were nothing compared to the memories of when he'd pinned and hurt Stiles himself.... Slamming his head into his steering wheel even. The memory making him think of how in the name of everything alive he didn't wonder at the time about if the poor human, HIS poor human may have had a concussion from that...

What have I done to you?


	4. I’m Sorry Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that fact. so what happens when Stiles stops being... well, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Stiles gets his loving!

ISAAC POV  
"John are you sure? Because Stiles is happy as a clam when he's here. I just assumed it was all, playful."

"I'm telling you Mel, I saw bruises on him that make him look like a domestic abuse victim"

My goal here was to grab a snack from the kitchen after everyone left early but Scott and myself -considering we live here- but when I heard Melissa on the phone, I couldn't help listening in when I heard Stiles' name mentioned. I was already concerned about him enough after everyone talked about him at lunch

 

"Ok, so why are you telling me? John I can't do anything about this, it's Scott's responsibility as an Alpha to keep things in order. Despite the fact that I want to whack everyone of those kids on the nose for this."

"Mel just *sigh* I need you to at least make Scott aware of the situation. Because obviously he's oblivious to what's happening to his best friend right under his highly sensitive nose."

That's when I walked away, my snack isn't important anymore I guess. But now, thinking about it, Scott was aware, by now everyone was at least a bit concerned. Stiles hadn't been at school today and he was talking a lot with Lydia, who was concerned about Stiles as well (for obvious different reasons than Scott) but... How did I not notice. 

I was the only one to apologize to Stiles if I elbowed him while wrestling with one of the other Betas, I was the only one who didn't insult him but instead thanked him, I was the only one that probably wondered why he always smelled so sad. 

Oh f/ck! 

We'd been abusing the only person who went out of their way to help the pack. Stiles was focusing on helping Lydia with dates, cleaning the house, breaking up fights among Jackson and whoever he pissed off, the only one who made sure we studied and were happy. He was our pack mom, and we treated him like sh/t! 

The whimper I let out was surprisingly loud and sounded really pathetic as I slid down the wall I was leaning against at the bottom of the stairs. 

Mom was hurting and I didn't even realize it! I was so focused on everything that I didn't defend the one person who taught me how to deal with my nightmares and anxiety attacks. 

That whimper quickly turned into a low growl as I set a goal. No not a goal, a mission to make Stiles' life easy, to protect him because I knew no one else would. And with that, I was out of the house and running. 

\------  
STILES POV  
It was about 7-ish in the evening and dad had left for work. I still hadn't left the bed and I was regretting it now, wishing I had at least gotten my phone out of the Jeep so I could ask someone for the notes from class today. 

But, no point in regretting that now, so I just stared at the ceiling, ignoring my growling stomach and overfilled bladder in favor of not moving for a while longer. Of course, this has to be interrupted by the overwhelming nausea from earlier that went further than it needed to and I scrambled towards the bathroom, just barely making it into the toilet. 

20 minutes go by and everything bathroom wise is taken care of, so I shuffle my way to the bed only to see my window open and two werewolves in my bedroom. Derek and Isaac, the two least horrible of the group I really don't want to see. 

"No," my voice scratchy from puking, "out. I don't want anyone here right now." That obviously didn't stop Isaac from walking up to me and picking me up bridal style. I was only thankful because that intuition of his stopped me from collapsing after my knees buckled on me. 

"Not happening mama," having laid me down on my bed, he hid his face in the crook of my neck and scent marked me. "We came to make sure you were ok and you're not. Whether you want us here or not, we're staying until you feel better." It finally hit me when I looked up at Derek to see tears in his eyes that, unlike the rest of the pack, these two actually noticed I was gone and were concerned. 

"I'm sorry Stiles. For everything we've put you through as a pack." Hearing how broken Derek's voice sounded I shifted over, Isaac on my lap until there was enough room for Derek to sit next to us. I pet Isaac's hair as he quiet sobbed on my shoulder with one hand and the other reached out to pull Derek down onto the bed. 

Almost immediately he sat as close as he could, wrapping his arms around both me and Isaac as he started crying. I placed my hand on the right side of his jaw angling his head to where he could rest his forehead against mine and absorbed myself in the moment. 

These two at the very least saw me as pack... And I can say I feel the same about them.

It didn't make me want to cry in relief or disbelief, no. It made me want to comfort them until they would let me take care of them again. But as of right now, they were pulling my pain as best they could because I know it made them feel better to take care of me. 

"Thank you pups... There's nothing to be sorry for, but I accept your apology. Thank you for making me feel like pack again." 

Laying down, we all stayed like that for a while until we fell asleep; Isaac snuggled against my chest like a little koala or something and Derek wrapped around us both from behind me, guarding us into the wall away from the world. 

Even if they were the only ones in the pack who cared, I wouldn't mind, so long as I could hold onto this warm, easy feeling for the rest of my life. 

This may be what helps me get through the rest of the pack giving me such hell.


	5. I Will Forever Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that fact. so what happens when Stiles stops being... well, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to Stiles’ defense only for Scott to lose his temper

SCOTT POV  
The text I sent out read, “Emergency pack meeting at the loft. Immediately!”

The text I sent out to the pack was rather self explanatory, Kira and my mom were already aware of why, as was Peter -since he hacked my phone and receives any texts I send out or get sent and I'd texted Kira about what was going to happen- but regardless, I was already pacing the loft as soon as I got there.

"You know, it's no surprise they'd treat they're pack mom like sh/t McCall." That would be Peter, the disdain heavily noticeable in his voice and if anyone else were around, would have gotten him whacked across the nose. He had been in the loft upstairs and heard me come in. "But that doesn't excuse that they do it."

"Peter, you're not even really in the pack. Why do you care?" He gave me a stony look as he finished his descent down the staircase and leaned against a wall.

"Because despite that fact, Stiles still treats me like pack." With each word, his arms seemed to wrap around himself more, like he was truly upset and tried comforting himself. "I'd be at his house comforting him right now if it weren't for the fact that as the True Alpha, you've banned me from any pack member's house but Derek's."

All I could do was shrug,  
"The last time you were allowed in Stiles' house you were scent marking their backyard." The 'zombie wolf' as Stiles calls him, didn't even blink before responding,

"Because no one else had and that blood nymph was looking for him! The first thing that we learned about those things is that they hate the smell of werewolves yet no one in the pack would even look at him for weeks!" Stepping away from the wall, the technical omega got into face and stared me down, making me either want to shrink back or take him down for challenging me. "He could have been killed, and besides, you were too caught up in that kitsune to notice that your "best friend" hadn't eaten since the nogitsune!" I had to fight the urge to tear Peter's throat out because in all honesty, he was right. I still swiped at him purely to get him out of my face but that didn't change that yes, everyone had taken advantage of Stiles in some way or another.

Before I could get another word in, I heard everyone start pulling up out side and Peter moved to stand against the wall again, cradling the scratch I'd left on his shoulder that had torn his shirt.

This meeting should end well.


	6. My Happy Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been the human that takes care of everything, and the pack takes a horrible amount of advantage of that fact. so what happens when Stiles stops being... well, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac spoil Stiles for the evening

DEREK POV

\-------  
When I woke up, it was to a text alert late in the day -4:30 actually- on Wednesday. All of us  were pretty tired from the emotional evening, so it's no surprise that  we slept late, but it was from Scott: an emergency pack meeting. I knew  that neither Isaac nor I were going to leave Stiles to go, and Stiles  wouldn't go to a pack meeting, so I just ignored it and buried my nose  in the short length of Stiles' hair. 

"D'rek..." 

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Move your ass would ya?  I gotta pee and Isaac's stomach is growling in his sleep." I didn't  hesitate to simply pick Stiles up and move him towards the bathroom. 

"Isaac, you remember  that breakfast dish we've been working on." I heard the blond snuffle in  a sleepy response. "Well I think it would be good practice to see if  Stiles would like it." There was no need to look back into the room as I  entered the bathroom to know that Isaac had clambered quickly out of  the twin bed and rushed downstairs to start on breakfast. 

Meanwhile, I  simply took stock of my surroundings. I could hear three heartbeats  other than my own, meaning the Sheriff came back this morning and is  still asleep, or would have still been had Isaac not stomped down the  stairs. Standing up, I grabbed a shirt and a clean pair of jeans from  Stiles' closet and set them no the bathroom counter, not looking over at  Stiles purely to give him some illusion of privacy.

"Take a shower  while you're in here, me and Isaac have breakfast covered so take your  time." He simply grunted. Normally the spastic teen would have squeaked  and flailed himself into a possible injury and hit the floor, but I  think he was far too exhausted to even be startled at my  "sneaky-ninja-wolf" announcement. It made me want to whine in the most  pathetic ways because I wish there was something I could do to take all  that hurt away. 

So as I walked down the  stairs, the Sheriff's bedroom door opened and I waved over my shoulder  to repeat my announcement that breakfast was well underway, not caring  to gain an answer as I walked into the kitchen. 

"So Derek, it was cilantro that you normally put into the scrambled eggs right?"

"No," Reaching into the cabinet past Isaac's reach, I grabbed the small container of Dill and  showed it to him, "Dill, but don't forget the shredded tortilla bits and  corn, those are meant to go in it, not on the side like a breakfast  burrito." Isaac just nodded as he worked on whisking the Dill into the  eggs in the ceramic bowl he was using as I pulled the pancake batter out  of the cabinet and reached across the counter for the half-gallon  container of milk, pouring it into Isaac's bowl to ensure that the eggs were nice and fluffy.

Scrambled eggs, made my  mom's way, and cinnamon and brown sugar pancakes for breakfast with a  kale and strawberry smoothie Isaac started on after finishing the  scrambled eggs and covering them in tin foil to keep them warm for the  Stilinskis. 

Ten minutes later and  the food was ready; six pancakes set aside that I knew the Sheriff and  Stiles would collectively polish off and another twelve that me and  Isaac would split. After this, I'd have to go shopping in order to  refill their fridge, but I couldn't complain, Stiles deserved to be  treated well, both him and the Sheriff did. Those two have probably the  most difficult jobs out of anyone in the entire damn town and they  deserve to be reminded that there are people around that remember that  and care about them.

"Hale!" I looked up from  where my eyes had drifted to gaze at floor to see a slightly agitated  John Stilinski about a foot away from me. 

"Sorry, you were saying something?" God I sounded like a fucking idiot. 

"Yes. Can I ask why food  for myself was necessary in 'Operation: Fix-The-Baby-Stilinski'?" Wow,  now I see where Stiles gets it... Then Isaac piped up over my shoulder  from where he was washing the pans and utensils we'd been using. 

"Figured you could use  some special treatment after working so hard lately Sheriff, I know that  the blood nymph was a bitch to deal with paperwork wise."

"You could say that again. Now I have one more question," John looked me dead in the eye,  like he would rather murder me than anything. It honestly made me flush  in terror, my wolf felt like it wanted to either submit out of fear or  run off with it's tail between it's legs. But then as he spoke, his face  changed into a sarcastic pout that put Stiles' to shame and continued,  "Why the hell did you not make bacon? If I'm getting treated for cleaning up your messes then why don't I get heartburn for breakfast?" 

The change of pace made me chuckle as I pulled a chair out from the table and motioned for the Sheriff to sit. 

"I'll make sure to get some when I run to the store later. I'll make you a salad and throw some  bacon crumbles in it so that Stiles can't yell at you for eating crappy food." The whole-hearted laugh that erupted from the older Stilinski  warmed my heart in a way that I haven't felt since before the fire, when  my little cousins would laugh at cartoons on Saturday mornings. 

Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of that memory and grabbed the plate I'd set up for John and his smoothie that was waiting for him in the fridge.

"What's this about you giving my father crap food Sourwolf?" Having been preoccupied with caring for his dad, I hadn't noticed that Stiles had come down the stairs not wearing the clothes that I set aside for him, but the jeans I had pitched in to help buy him last year for his birthday, a shirt he'd stolen from my closet after his had been ripped to shreds by tiny Pokemon-like creatures, and some hand-me-down camouflage-green converse he wouldn't shut up about buying when the pack took a trip to Salvation Army for Halloween costumes last year.

Seeing all that put together along with his signature red hoodie made my heart skip and melt all at once.

Mate... Our beautiful mate!

 

Shaking my head, I just chuckle and grab Stiles' plate out of the microwave where I'd set it to keep it warm and set it on the table. 

 

"I promised your father bacon crumbles on his salad today since I'd forgotten to make some for your technical 'early brinner'. figured he could use something nice for once."

"... Fair point but if he's getting bacon then-"

"No Stiles, if you're dad is getting bacon I'm not getting him turkey bacon, he's getting the real thing because he deserves it." Stiles just pouted at my response while John broke out in a smile around the fork in his mouth. If he were a wolf, I have no doubt he'd being whining and yipping in absolute joy.

This is all I need. My family. 

.... Well, not mine yet.


	7. Making Up For What i’ve Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest of the pack has their revelations but Peter actually goes to do something about his remorse.

THIRD PERSON POV

Peter stayed towards the staircase, desperately willing his arm to heal as Lydia walked in the door, Jackson trailing with his eyes glued to his phone screen.

"Alright McCall, obviously this is about Stiles, seeing as he's not joined to your side at the hip, so what've you got?"

And before he could get a word in, Liam, Malia, Kira, and Danny walked in, Liam curiously perking up at the mention of Stiles.

"What happened to Stiles?" 

"Just sit down everyone." Scott's sounded so gruff, almost guilty in tone. Everyone could hear it and Liam, the poor innocent puppy, looked like he just wanted to give his alpha a hug and not let go until he felt better. Once everyone arranged themselves accordingly, Scott let the tension leave his shoulders and anger seep into his scent. 

"We, we all really messed up."

Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes in a 'Duh, you just figured that out?' way and Lydia responded for him. "If you think we don't get that by now then you're thicker than I thought before. The real question is, how do we fix this and get Mom back." 

"Wait," Liam tilted his head to the side in confusion, "what am I missing here? What happened to Mama and why does Scott smell like he's gonna hurl out of guilt?" 

Erica and Boyd picked the perfect moment to walk into the loft and answer before Scott or anyone else had a chance to even open their mouths to reply.

"Because baby pup, we've been hurting Mom, and Scott didn't realize it because he's a sh/tty friend." Scott growled at that, but there was no heat behind it. She was right; Scott let his best friend since preschool get hurt because he was too blinded by how well the pack was doing.

"Ok, so no more forgetting the squishy human, we need to treat Stiles like Mom because he IS our mom. Lydia, even with your genius brain, you wouldn't have passed our Chemistry final without Stiles hounding you to study and helping you with balancing chemical equations." She simply nodded, "And Malia, without the yoga breathing exercises Stiles taught you, you would have been expelled from school for getting into one too many fights." Malia shrugged but everyone smelt the guilt rolling off of her. She smelled like she wanted to cry, and no one was going to blame her if she did. 

"We all took advantage of the kindness Stiles showed us, and now, he's at home with Derek and Isaac because those are the only two people in this pack, besides Scott's mom and his own dad, that haven't treated him like total garbage." By the end of his speech, Boyd's voice had begun to cracked and tears filled his eyes because every moment he had ever shoved or spoken harshly to Stiles raced through his mind and stabbed at his heart. Eric held onto him and supported him as his knees gave out, held him as he sobbed in the middle of the floor in front of the rest of the pack.

By now, everyone including Peter was crying and all but Peter rushed to Boyd and Erica for a puppy pile, Scott supporting most of everyone's weight because he could. Peter, he simply shifted and ran out of the loft, mind linking to Scott that he had something to take care of.

They stayed like that for hours before Lydia, with makeup running down her face, composed herself as best she could and started setting up 'Operation: Fix Mama Stiles' and the rest of their evening went as such.


	8. Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles kicks Derek's butt at some video games and Peter comes to cuddle his mama.

STILES POV

After eating with my dad and the pack -well what little of the pack I can currently stand- we all went out to the living room to watch some reruns of Scrubs on TV. And all went pretty smoothly, we sat there until my dad stood up to go and get ready for work and started playing Call of Duty to pass some time.

"NO! How the hell are your reflexes that good Stilinski?" Derek sounded like he was only a few moments from whining out of pure disgrace at his video game skills after I had killed him with a long-range headshot for the fourth time that evening, Isaac laughing so hard that he had gone silent and rolled off of the couch.

"I don't rely on reflexes Derek, I'm just relying on the fact that you suck at everything but Mario Kart 8!" With a smug smirk, I booped Derek on the nose with my pinkie, earning myself a playful growl from the former Alpha. This went on for another five or so minutes before there was a small clatter from upstairs that even I had heard, being so accustomed to werewolf lifestyle that I'd picked up some more finely tuned senses just out of necessity for survival.

I was the first one to stand, running towards the front door for the baseball bat in the front hall, only to be interrupted by a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Mama.." It was Peter; the broken, on-the-verge-of-balling-my-eyes-out voice came from the bleeding, shivering werewolf. It took no time for me to allow the hunk of wood to clatter to the floor, and I raced to the top of the stairs and held the sad man. The eldest Hale looked like a child clinging to their mother after a nightmare, so distraught that his claws had torn through the flannel I always wore when the pack went chasing baddies. I honestly couldn't care, I wanted to growl and tear Scott to shreds for hurting Peter, one of the few pups in the pack that gave a damn about me, pack omega or not. I could only tell that it was Scott's doing from the 1) the not-so-quickly healing wound and 2) Peter stunk like the loft that Scott had more or less taken over since Derek more often stayed at the newly rebuilt Hale mansion with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

When I came back to reality and gained awareness of my surroundings, I noticed that as I held Peter, the well-built older man looking small curled into my lap like a puppy hiding from a thunderstorm, that Derek and Isaac were standing at the end of my bed in a nervous way. They both looked like all they wanted to do was curl up into bed beside us and be the ones protected for once. I didn't speak, I just purred-

Wait a second, PURRED?!?! I felt the anxiety of confusion seep into my veins as I pulled Peter closer so he could rest his head on my chest and motioned the others over towards the bed. Once I had Peter settles snuggled up against my chest, Derek spooning behind me and Isaac cuddled close around Peter to envelop him in bodily warmth, I closed my eyes and tried to not think, but rather just to care for the betas that surrounded me and keep them safe from whatever may come next.

\---------------------

DEREK POV

After Stiles managed to gather up Peter and carry him into his room like he weighed no more than a small child, Isaac started whining, shifting his weight on his feet like he wanted to go and make sure that the pair upstairs were alright, but at the same time, didn't want to make me upset in doing so, so I simply started walking up, only to have Isaac rush by me in an anxious attempt at 'running to mama'. I'll be honest, after seeing Stiles grow into his Pack Mom role at seeing Peter so vulnerable, it made me anxious as well. I wanted to be there for him and protect him so that he could spend his time worrying about the pups and their needs, but at the same time, it made me want to be one of the pups that he took his time to care for. So instead, I settled for my third conflicting feeling, which happened to be the overwhelming pride at seeing my potential mate caring for members of my pack... one feeling I wouldn't consider wanting to feel was the need to mark and claim such a strong and responsible mate, because honestly, my wolf was always one to be driven purely by the immediate, primal instinct that the situation brought forth.

However, when I walked into the bedroom, the sight of Stiles caring for a still whining Peter was enough to make my heart melt. Stiles looked so caring, so serene there like it was his place. he belonged in our pack so well, seeing him like this almost boggles me at how the pack takes him as someone to abuse like they do. And when he purred, that's when my wolf started yipping, prancing around in an attempt to coax me into some way of courting him, or just straight claiming him. I just settled for snuggling up with him when he allowed us to join him and Peter in, what can only be seen as a Puppy Pile. I was content there. Not scared of losing anyone I cared about, but safe enough in this moment that I could sleep in ease, without fear of memories from the fire tearing at my heart and mind.

\----------------


	9. My Oblivious Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott confronts the Stilinski pack

SCOTT POV

After the pack meeting at the loft, everybody left me to my own devices. Which was a terrible idea because I now found myself sneaking into Stiles bedroom with everyone growling at me. Stiles thankfully is still asleep.

"Get. Out!" Isaac's eyes flared brightly as the light from outside glinted off of his bared fangs. It felt an aching tug right in my heart because all I wanted to do was blubber and apologize, but Alpha instinct in me saw that as weak, and I couldn't. Instead, I growled my betas into submission and waited for them to be quiet.

"Why did you have to hurt him Scott, do you really care that little for him?" Peter's question was bitter and quiet, he was still snuggled into Stiles' protective embrace on the bed with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know... But I need to apologize to him, let him know that I want to be better, take care of him like he needs to be cared for. Please."

"No," Stiles inevitably was actually awake. He pulled Peter closer, nuzzling into his hair before sitting up and looking down at his lap. "If you're going to treat your best friend like garbage then you aren't a suitable alpha for your best friend." With that, he looked up and I saw fiery red eyes glaring at me and making my instincts go wild. Everything in me wanted to tear him apart because he smelled like alpha and was challenging my status.

He stood up with the grace and threat of a big cat, nothing like I'd ever seen in any werewolf before. Derek and Isaac scrambled back onto the next to Peter and watched with wide, eager eyes as to what would happen next. And in truth, so was I.

My best friend was put through so much trauma that he snapped and presented as an alpha of some kind. Now, he looks ready to kill me.   
.....  
And I'd let him.

As his fangs slipped down, longer than any werewolf I had ever encountered, I fought my instincts and bared my neck dropping to my knees and leaning back, leaving myself completely vulnerable to whatever Stiles may wish to do. His claws extended as he walked towards me, a low rumble like a big cat's purr resonated through the air and almost vibrated through my own chest as he neared. I dropped onto my back to show him that I meant no harm, my alpha instincts fighting me hard and I barely contained the urge to claw at the body so close to me until he was in my current position.

But I couldn't.

I'd hurt my best friend enough and knowing that I hurt him like that made my heart ache and my throat close around a lump that wanted to turn into a sob. I let a tear that had built up slip down my cheek and I went limp. If I could, I would give up my own life to make this better make my best friend forgive me.

"I'm so sorry Genim, I never meant for you to hurt." From what little I picked up from sitting in on Stiles' Polish lessons as a kid, I remembered enough to piece together that sentence and hold in the sobs that ached in my chest, wanting to be let go so I can truly feel my remorse and revel in it.

The world felt like it stopped turning, Stiles stood frozen above me, his eyes fading back to normal, claws and fangs slowly fading back. He looked surprised and appalled by what had happened, he looked at his hands and then back to my face before whispering,

"You are forgiven, I never meant to take what power is yours or expect any more for myself then I have earned." He said back in beautiful, fluent Polish that he no doubt spent time perfecting as he reached his hand out. I took the offering of peace and was surprised to find that I was lifting onto my feet like I weighed nothing more than a feather. "But I need you to leave, I can't trust you or the rest of the pack right now. None of them were here when I needed them, but these three were. If anything, they're my pack now, so please, go." It made my heart ache and my wolf whine as the pack bond to lose four, four pack members in one day... was completely severed. But I had to face the fact that I hurt my best friend and that he needed to find a way to trust me again.

And I'll do whatever it takes to help him do so.

I turned and left out the window without a fuss, and as I walked away, my tears began to stream. I ran into the forest as soon as the tree line came into sight.

I ran to forget the heartache I failed to prevent.

I ran for my pack and those that I lost today.

I ran so that I wouldn't have to cry.

I ran so that I could hold off on telling my pack that I'd lost...

They're all going to hate me now...


	10. Everything Feels Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski pack snuggles

PETER POV (the precious baby needed his moment)

As soon as I spoke up against Scott, I knew something about Mama changed. Almost instantly, his scent warped into something needy, animal-like and whatever power he had before changed into one that yanked away on my pack bond to Scott in protest of it. When he spoke up, his voice rumbled low, like that of an alpha... But smoky in a charming, feline sort of way.

Regardless, it made me draw ever closer to him and I felt a bond start to form when he pulled me close and nuzzled my hair; it made me feel safe. Never in my life could I imagine feeling content as someone's unofficial puppy: the child of the alpha and often the first adopted or turned beta - much like Liam was in Scott's pack. I only say that because as of now, it's no longer my pack.

When Mama stood up, I could almost see almost as well as I could smell the pheromones and alpha-scent rolling off of him, making him look like a lean, powerful panther... or something. He had this grace and poise about him now that emanated the strength he had gained and learned running with wolves and it made me feel wanted and protected.

Oh...

He's accepted me... I'm in his pack...

I have a pack again!

\--------------  
ISAAC POV

Everyone was pretty on edge before Scott left the way he came, but now, both me and Derek were whining contentedly, nuzzling Stiles where he stood because honestly, I was so happy that he'd given us a new pack. And no doubt Derek was too. As soon as Stiles went Alpha against Scott, I felt the pack bond to him snap and a newer, much stronger bond form with the doe-eyed, spazzy teen.

I couldn't help when I started licking the crook of his neck and shoulders and rubbing my face against it, I wad too happy to care. This is my alpha, my pack, and my time to celebrate being with them. Stiles rumbled quietly, I could tell he was tired after shifting like that for the first time, so with a quick look at Derek, who was too occupied with scenting the other side of Stiles' neck, I started leading the three of us towards the bed where Peter sat, whining impatiently for cuddles. He was pouting too, which made nipping his ear even better since he just melted into my side as I laid myself behind him. Derek was helping Stiles back into bed since he looked exhausted and out of sorts. Once they were both in bed again, Peter snuggled himself as close as he could to Stiles, easily resembling an octopus with every limb wrapped around our mole-dotted alpha. Everyone was touching someone, somehow - Derek nuzzled around Stiles with an arm thrown across both Peter and I; Peter throwing his leg far enough over Stiles that his foot rested on top of Derek's ankle; and myself nuzzled close behind Peter where my hand stretched far enough that I was gently scratching Derek's shoulder - and it felt right. I was the last to fall asleep, with the new pack bond, it was easy to feel comfortable surrounding one another. For me, I could also decipher who fell into what role in the pack; Stiles was obviously the Alpha, Derek was more or less his Mate and Anchor, and Peter was the pack's Puppy, not an omega, but rather the most dependent and snuggly of everyone in the pack. An omega would be more or less the pack breeder in this sense, to carry the Alpha's bloodline. And me, well it seems I'm the main Beta at this point, when Stiles isn't around, I take charge in emergencies. Oh well, I'll think about that tomorrow and for now, it's bedtime.

....

I've never felt more at peace with a pack ever.


	11. That First Spark of a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly written smut. Enjoy.

STILES POV

....

Warm...

That's all I could feel; warm and contented and safe.

I could feel the comfortable, tingling warmth of bodies pressed against me from all sides and in truth, I wish I could just sink back into sleep with this feeling. However, something in me said to wake up.

Opening my eyes, I noticed Lydia and Jackson snuggled down at the end of the bed, entwined with one another, pillowing their heads on each of my legs. The three I knew of previously hadn't moved much overnight, closer towards me perhaps but not much was different. I felt a rumble go through my chest as I could feel the contentment of the bodies surrounding me; Isaac smelled slightly of unease but he's the strongest connection to me so far as I am aware of.

....

Wait a minute, connections?!

In truth, I didn't know what happened after I heard the clatter upstairs, or at least couldn't remember. Shaking my head in confusion, I sat up and untangled from the bodies layered on top of me. They all whimpered and stirred slightly but didn't wake, just snuggled closer to one another until the pile was condensed over the warm space of where my body was previously. As I climbed off the bed, I was instantly aware of how still the air was and how fucking icy the wooden floor beneath my feet was.

It's fucking August, why was it so cold last night?!

I shivered as I walked to the bathroom, hoping that the sensitivity to cold was nothing more than the removal of all the supernatural body heat that blanketed me last night. That, however, wasn't the case when I looked into the mirror. Looking at myself, I saw eyes so bright, blood red that I could swear that I was actually bleeding fire.

THIRD PERSON POV (for description's sake)

Looking in the mirror, Stiles' bright eyes went wide, the slits of his cat-like irises thinning to adjust against the light in the room. Spinning around to check for any kind of feline tail -of which there was none- he noticed how much more muscle definition he seemed to have gained, pulling his attention towards his shoulders, back, and his butt -so the supernatural creature powers DO give you a better butt!- and he was loving it!

Smirking at himself, Stiles flexed in a few different poses before chuckling in disbelieving wonder. He couldn't believe it, he was on the same level as Derek flipping Hale now! He could fight and spar and...

and...

I can finally protect everyone!

DEREK POV

I woke up to the feeling of encasing warmth, bodies pressed against one another in a comfortable pile of muscular goo and exhaustion, but felt off-put. Stiles wasn't in bed and the bathroom door was cracked. From that direction, I heard a quiet chuckle that to the human ear would have been complete silence.

Thankfully I'm not human.

Getting up, despite the whines and grunts of protests at my movements, I padded silently to the bathroom to see an already changing Stiles through the crack in the door. The only thing I could register was the smell that lingered where he brushed the door jam.

Mate... Alpha... Mate.... Need Mate.... Need Alpha!

My head swam in fuzzy ecstasy, my legs weak as warmth and need flooded everything that would have been seen as a functional, working body, but now buzzed with excited, undeniable arousal. Even in my state of mind, I noticed as Stiles' nostrils flared in the mirror, red eyes slitting to a focused feline slit, a hunter on the prowl, and he growled as he spun around, pinning me to the wall.

The most I was capable of was a desperate whine, baring my neck as a silent plead for more. From there, everything was a blur of tingling warmth, the most I could recall was the icy burn of the mating bite, Isaac shouting angrily, and the tight, wet heat of my Alpha riding my cock. From the fuzzy feeling of being disconnected from reality, I must have gone into a mating rut, because by the time I woke up again, I was almost as needy as when I first went into a frenzy.

If this is mating, then I never want this moment to end.

Then the thought of what was really happening cleared through the fog and stood prominently in my mind, a Gatsby Beacon of sorts in the way it glared and called its importance.

Stiles is your mate, you're forever!

And.

And he loves me.


	12. All That I Want Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sterek Smut!

STILES POV

It was easy enough to have smelled Derek before I heard him walk up to the bathroom, and it was nothing I had ever smelt before. Caramel brûlée and sweet vanilla, some sort of light, spicy after-aroma to it that tingled through my chest and made me rumble out what sounded like a purr. I didn't have to think much to understand my- our, situation: Derek is mine! My mate, mine to love and to breed and to protect; and based on the heated flush along the beta's cheeks, he was going into a mating-rut of sorts.

In a brief moment of reprieve, I heard Isaac yell something along the lines of, "I'll be babysitting while you two enjoy the honeymoon phase!" Realistically, that's what it was, but I couldn't care. At this moment in time, I had an armful of needy beta presenting their throat for claiming, and my... Well whatever animal I possessed, was pleased and desperately aroused at the sight. It really didn't take extra prompting before I felt my fang lengthen and stretch the muscles in my gums, and sunk them in slowly around the jugular artery, ripping a high-pitched moan from Derek.

Though his knees buckled, I held him tight around the waist and pinned him to my chest. It took more than a few moments to feel satisfied with the claim I had left on my mate...

Mate... Our mate! Claim... MATE!!!

Seeing the mark drew my claws, ears, and fuzzy jaw from my body, growling low and pulling Derek further against my front. I hadn't noticed before how hard I'd become until I felt my mate's equal hardness pressed against mine, like silk gliding over steel, separated only by the rather-in-the-way boxer we were both wearing.

Oh, now that just won't do!

Without a single moment's hesitation, my claws dug into and shredded the fabric keeping me from truly feeling how much my mate wanted me and vice versa. Past the sweet scent of caramel and vanilla, I could hear Derek's needy, pleading moans and whimpers that had me pinning him to the wall and nipping at the mark that was still a bright, angry red against his neck. I don't know if I could ever be more aroused out of my mind other than at this exact moment.

However, the thought of knotting him wasn't a thought that crossed my mind as I glanced down and took stock of what my beautiful mate was packing. Seven inches of thick, veiny cock and full, low hanging balls that had my mouth watering as I picked my mate up and carried him to the room.

Derek isn't about to be mates on the bathroom floor, no. It's going to be in our room, to mark our den and let everyone who comes here know just who holds their alpha's heart, soul, and body.

Placing him on the bed, I watched in amazement as his colorful eyes were darkened to nothing more than lust blown pupils with a dark green-grey-blue band surrounding them, his hair missed and lightly sweat-slicked. His scent was heady, I could almost taste his arousal on my tongue as his whines and whimpers continued to fill my ears.

Without another moment's hesitation, I dropped down to start mouthing and sucking the junction of Derek's jaw and neck, sucking dark, bruising marks into his skin as I made my way towards the claim I bit into his shoulder. The heat-addled beta squirmed in need as my tongue and fangs traced over the mark, leaving him begging,

"Please Alpha, need you so badly! You're all I've ever wanted and all your doing is teasing, please just... Let me do something!" The only thing that flashed through my mind was the idea of his stubble between my legs as he ate me out. And I thought my cock couldn't get any harder, but as I lifted myself up and straddled my mate's face, hands holding the headboard in front of me, it was almost painfully hard.

"Prep me baby, if I'm gonna be taking you in me then I want it to feel absolutely glorious!" My words came out as a commanding rumble, not even a growl; rather it was a graceful, smooth glide of words that if said by another being, would sound hypnotizing. And truly, that voice wasn't necessary for Derek to start eating my ass like a starved man at Hometown Buffet.

He brought his hands up to spread my cheeks before lapping and nipping at my hole, nerve endings sparking and my brain losing some rather needed higher-functions. But really, those could wait for later because my mate's tongue was ravaging my asshole. It couldn't stop getting better as Derek spread my hole open with his thumbs, fucking his -rather ridiculously- long tongue into me, almost reaching my prostate.

Even if I tried, I couldn't tell you how long we kept at this, me holding the base of my cock to keep from cumming as Derek eased four fingers into me alongside his tongue, and truly I could live like this forever. But as I looked over my shoulder, I noticed Derek's messy, untouched cock and realized just how much I'd rather have him inside me right now. Gripping his hair, I lifted my hips up and away from his mouth, leaving him open-mouthed and whining pathetically -which was actually quite cute with his pink, swollen lips and glossy eyes, face wet with saliva.

"Don't you want to have me ride your cock now baby? I know you must have enjoyed eating me out, seeing as you came without me so much as reaching back to hold your needy fucking cock." Emphasizing my statement, I gripped the base of his cock, beginning to lower myself down, "but I want it in me just as much." And with one move, I let my muscles give and dropped down to where he was in balls deep.

With a brief flash of iridescent blue and the glint of fangs, Derek roared and threw his head back. At the same time, I could feel something that felt deeper and better than anything an orgasm could give; no, this was the mating bond finalizing itself. Falling forward, my hips started to roll and jerk about at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through every bit of my body. By then, my mind was gone and the only thing I wanted was being blabbers about carelessly.

"Derek... Holy shit Der- knot me! Knot my fucking ass and mark me, I'm just as much yours as you are mine. Holy fuuuuuuuuck!" From the clawed hands gripping my hips in a vice-tight grip and increasing pressure at the outer ring of my hole, I could tell it was an alpha order that I had begged so pleadingly. But as his knot finally locked and his fangs sunk into the left side of my neck -rather high up if you ask me- and I whited out in pleasure.

By the time I had gained enough sense to move and breath normally. Neither of us had moved and Derek's teeth were still in my neck, sucking hard as to leave an accompanying hickey with the bite claim.

"D'rek, teeth babe." He groaned as he carefully pulled his teeth free and flopped back, my own body melding and oozing on top of his. His knot wasn't free, but I was dated and sleepy, so I nuzzled his mark and fell asleep.

Nowhere I'd rather be.


	13. Responsible Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Isaac babysitting everyone so that Mom and Dad can have a "date night"

ISAAC POV  
I woke up just a little before Stiles did, seeing how his heartbeat was slowly increasing to a more awake pace when I cracked an eye open. But I wasn't ready to get up so I closed my eyes again, just to enjoy the warmth of being so close to my pack. Stiles was up and towards the bathroom when everyone else started whining, I just grunted and shoved Peter closer towards Derek, reaching down to place Jackson's head on Peter's side, his back pressed against the front of my legs, Lydia shifting herself to pillow her head on Jackson's thigh and Derek scooting slightly closer to Peter.

But by then I noticed how Derek's scent was off, smelled musky in a way that made it closer to a locker room than a coffee shop and cigarettes. That tipped off my suspicion that he was the Alpha-mate of the pack, considering he was starting to give off obvious heat pheromones as he started to wake up. And as soon as he was out the bed, I started waking the rest of the pack and herding them towards the door to take them back to the loft. As Jackson carried Lydia out the door on his back, I could smell the mating pheromones leaking through the room and rolled my eyes,

"I'll watch the pups while you enjoy the honeymoon phase guys, just don't knock him up on your first try Stiles!" The only response was a protective growl and slight hiss from Stiles and a needy whimper from Derek so I just walked out. Grabbing the keys to Stiles' jeep, I led everyone into the vehicle; Peter leaning the front seat back and Jackson and Lydia snuggled on top of the blanket mountain behind us, all of them falling asleep as I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the store first, knowing we were out of essential breakfast ingredients at the loft.

An hour and a half later, we finally made it to the loft and the other pups had enough time to rest so as not to whine when carrying the bags up the stairwell to the third floor. Another twenty minutes and I had three towering stacks of pancakes, two dozen scrambled eggs and at least two pounds of bacon set up buffet style on the coffee table alongside syrup, butter, salt, and honey for when everyone else finished showering and brushing their teeth.

It was nice, taking care of the pack like this, made me feel like I could make a difference without anyone above me to hurt me for it. No one like my father making me feel any less than I truly am; I was given the gift of strength and connection to a family of loving pack members who knew and loved me too.

This is my reward for my life of struggle.


	14. Issues in Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica get to thinking after they realize how stupid Scott is.

BOYD POV  
After Stiles left the pack with Derek, Peter, and Isaac, he came back to the loft where we were waiting to hear from him. Ethan and Aiden were here with us -us being Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Malia, Liam, and myself- waiting eagerly to hear that all went well...

But we got something different, worse.

Scott walked in with the saddest kicked-puppy look on his face that I have ever witnessed but wasn't shocked when he started explaining how Stiles went Alpha and broke from the pack, the other three joining him quite willingly. Lydia looked positively furious, Jackson's expression neutral but his matching fury bleeding through the pack bond.

"Are you at all surprised oh mighty Alpha?! All we've ever done is throw him around and expect him to put up with us doing it! I don't know about you but I am ready to grovel and beg forgiveness of the one pack member that knew how to act like a pack. I'm not surprised that the nogitsune took over he must have been miserable being around us!" Everyone knew what she was going to say next as the pack bonds to her and Jackson strained thin and tight.

"Goodbye Scott." And as their bond snapped, they left, and everyone else started breaking down in their own ways. Kira sighed dejectedly, Liam was on the verge of sobbing with Malia holding him close, tears in her eyes, and Erica looking like she could and would stand up and kill Scott right now if it so benefited her. The twins subconsciously rubbed the still existing scars that they got from their last fight with Kali before joining us, knowing that if they were without Stiles, they'd be dead. (AN: I'll do some background on that because I'm not actually caught up with the show so I'm going with season one and season 2a so bear with me). And me, I wanted to cry; Stiles got me and Erica together in the first place and nearly got beaten to death in order to protect us, and I've done nothing to show him my thanks and love for him as apart of the pack. Lydia and Jackson left, which was no surprise. Liam went into the kitchen to cook with Melissa, it's how he coped when he was stressed. Kira spoke with Scott quietly across the room while Malia texted Allison the news -she's on a trip to Colorado with her dad so she missed everything- And then, there's Erica, who hasn't shown any emotion and didn't react through the pack bond at all until I looked down at her. I saw the tears well in her eyes as she broke down in my arms, sobbing like that's all she knew how to do, and I held her tighter as my own tears fell, remorse and heartbreak flowing between our own bond.

"I want mom back..." Erica's voice was quiet and broke in her throat, the sound muffled by my chest stabbed at my heart. My mate was hurting because of decisions we didn't help correct and ones we didn't make, to begin with, and we needed to fix that. Nuzzling into her hair, I kissed the top of her head before cradling her gorgeous face in my hands. Her eyes were red and puffy, teary and oh-so-sad, it made me want to steal her pain because it broke my heart to see her so sad, but so warm-happy that she trusts me enough to show me her worst.

"Then we'll go, Erica. I have no doubt Batman will take in his Catwoman without a second thought. But we should bring something to at least try to make up for all this." By now, the sobs turned into soft hiccups and quiet sniffles, and when she looked up from my chest, eyes red and puffy from crying, she nodded and smiled sadly.

"I've got all eight Star Wars movies in the collector's box that I got for his birthday next month. Think he'd appreciate the early present." Her voice was no more than a meek whisper, afraid to speak any louder I would think, in case Scott heard. And I nodded, ready-eyed myself at the sight of my love so sad.

"We'll go tomorrow after we've gotten some rest yeah?" Pulling her back into my arms, I let her continue crying, letting my own tears of remorse fall. I kissed her forehead and pulled her back against my chest and let her cry for a little longer before driving us both to the loft to stay for the night. When she fell asleep on the way, I focused on my bond with Scott and snapped it.

I couldn't handle the anger that started bleeding through like poison from Scott and the responding terror from Liam. I knew Kira could handle those two well enough.

I promise Stiles, we'll make this up to you.

We'll make our mistakes right. I promise.


	15. We'll Hold Down The Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack wakes up together at the loft

Erica POV

After bawling my eyes out and Boyd driving us back to the loft, we decided that sleeping in Derek's room would be highly comforting versus sleeping on the couch or in the guest room, and we both slept for an undetermined amount of time, waking up late in the day to feeling four other bodies pressed against ours. Boyd laid on his back, my head on his chest and my leg was thrown over his. I had Peter's head on my hips, Lydia resting on Boyd's other side using his shoulder as a pillow with Jackson hugging Lydia's legs from the front with his head on Boyd's thighs. Isaac must have been snuggled behind Peter since he rather effortlessly got up out of the bed and shuffled out towards the kitchen. I tried falling back asleep but was disturbed by the uptick in Peter's heartbeat and the quiet whimper he let out. Immediately I flipped around and pulled him up to snuggle, and the rest of the half-asleep pack following suit. Boyd played big spoon and wrapped around Peter and I, Lydia sort of flipped over the top of us with her hair blanketing Peter and Jackson curling up with Boyd's butt as a pillow while snuggling Lydia's leg once again.

Never will puppy piles NOT be comfortable. Despite Lydia's elbow in my ribs.

After dozing off again, we all seemed to have been woken up by the smell of bacon and omelets being cooked. Seeing as Lydia was at the top of the pile, she was the first up and into the adjoining bathroom to get ready, a sleepy Jackson stumbling behind. Peter just snuggled closer to me, snuffling against my chest like a little puppy with Boyd doing the same to the back of my neck. They made me giggle and I was quite torn to either not moving or listening to my growling stomach and raging bladder.

"Okay baby boy," I cooed to Peter, "If you don't let me up, then you're changing the piss covered sheets I'll be forced to make." And with that, both betas were up and moving towards the bathroom across the hall from the guest room. And me, I simply walked into the master bathroom with Lydia in the shower and Jackson brushing his teeth. I had to pee and I wasn't waiting so I pulled down the shorts I don't remember changing into and doing my business.

"So Erica," I looked over at the dark gray shower curtain Lydia was behind, "should we started calling Derek mom, or is that role a bit more of Stiles' niche do you think?" Jackson had been gargling mouthwash and promptly started choking. I, however, really thought about it. Knowing Lydia, this meant Stiles hooked up with Derek, however, I feel like if I called Derek "mom" I would get a tooth knocked out.

"Despite being the alpha, more likely Stiles. He's always there for us for school, food, emotional support, the works. It would be weird NOT to call him mom!" With that, I wiped, stood, pulled my shorts up, and pat Jackson on the back now that he had caught his breath. And I was on my way down to breakfast.

Stiles definitely is a mom, if it were anyone else it would just be wrong! And I swear that I'll make it up to him now that we've all figured that out.

\-----------  
Peter POV  
After scrambling out of bed and away from Erica after the urination threat, Boyd and I walked over to the bathroom down the hall and I promptly started brushing my teeth. Boyd was the first to take a leak while I was fixing up for the day at the mirror and had smoothly transitioned into a switch off when I had towel off my face.

I know what you're thinking, and no. Just because I used Green Tea Exfoliation Scrub does not mean I moisturize as well, I just like the smell.

Once we were both done, Boyd and I walked out with his hand on the back of my neck, fingers lightly scratching at the base of my scalp, and myself feeling like nothing in the world could beat this feeling; beat how happy and connected I felt to my pack. It was wonderful! And so was the bacon that Isaac cooked up for us, the thick cut meat hit the spot.

"So Isaac, explain to me what's up with mom and Derek. I got the gist that they hooked up but I would have thought that they would be here with us this morning." With Erica's statement, I think everyone woke up a bit more and realized it.

Where the hell are they?!


	16. Realization IS The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama McCall schools her kiddo, Scott gets sad feels, and helps comfort the last of the McCall pups

Liam POV

After Erica, Lydia, Jackson, and Boyd cut themselves from the pack, I was in the kitchen making frittatas with Melissa when Kira and Scott's conversation got loud enough that I could just hear them arguing.

"Outright attacking them all for leaving is not going to solve anything Scott, they feel remorse for hurting their pack member. Their problem with leaving isn't because of the fact that Stiles is an alpha now but everyone is realizing how important he is to our collective wellbeing. There is no justifiable way that you can just up and attack them." Her voice was motherly and scolding, something close to Melissa when Stiles was sick a few months back and wasn't around to clean up after us. It was honestly a complete mess. Scott's voice, however, was deathly monotone and quite terrifying as he spoke in his Alpha Tone.

"I will do what I think is best for my remaining pack and will not let Stiles become a threat to us, Kira!" At that, all but Melissa whimpered, the twins running upstairs to hide in Melissa's room, Malia scrambling into the kitchen and the both of us hiding behind an extremely angry looking Melissa.

"SCOTT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS INTO THIS KITCHEN BEFORE I DRAG YOU IN HERE!" If there is anything more terrifying then an Alpha's Voice, it would have to be an angry Melissa McCall. She turned to look at Malia and I who were still crouched behind her, clinging to her jacket sleeves like little children. "You are free to listen in, but you are to go upstairs and wait with the twins and Kira in my room. Am I understood?" She was much kinder in her tone towards us, but I could smell the rage flowing through her. I have no doubt the images of wringing her son's neck flashed through her mind, but she has more control than that. Regardless of how calm she was, we both still scrambled out to the living room to grab Kira and made our way up the stairs to her room.

When we reached the room, the twins were peeking their heads out from the small closet, tee shirts on their hangers draped over their shoulders, framing their terrified faces. It took Malia and I a minute to coax them out onto the bed, but by then, Melissa began talking in a deathly low Mom Voice that had us all in a state of second-hand sympathy for Scott, who even from as far off as we were, reeked of guilt and defiance.

"Scott, Stiles is your best friend and even if he left you, that doesn't make him an enemy! This sadly isn't as bad as the third grade when you literally threw him OUT YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW after winning a match on Halo. If that saint of a boy could forgive you for breaking three ribs, his nose, and dislocating his shoulder on top of convincing his father not to press charges, then I doubt that he would ever do anything to hurt you on his own volition." At that, the defiance in Scott's scent faded, even his wolf finally agreeing with him instead of the two fighting and feeling remorseful for driving away their first true beta.

The small, broken tone in the True Alpha's voice was heartbreaking and made us all whimper in response,

"What do I do mom? He'll never forgive me for this... I failed him with the nogitsune, with.... with Theo!" That's when we could here Scott start to sob and truly break down. "I can't lose him for good!" Without a second thought, I was off like a shot downstairs towards my alpha, not caring whether or not the rest of the pack was behind me and flung my arms around Scott, crouching on the floor is a heartbroken, broken mess together, the rest of the pack adding to the 'Puppy Pity Pile'.

With that, Ethan raised his head and looked at the sympathetic looking Melissa sitting at the table, a tearful, determined look on his face.  
"How do we get Stiles back without leaving Scott's pack? He and Stiles were the only ones who thought that Aiden and I were worth anything other than dead after everything we did under Deucalion and Kali." Melissa just sighed and sagged, looking far more exhausted than she had been when she was filled with her motherly anger.

"Too tired to think past what I have today. Scott's your alpha, but you're all a pack, so come up with something," and with that, she pushed herself out of the chair, "I, however, have eight hours until my shift and still need sleep, so goodnight."

Malia grumbled something along the lines of it's only like 5 pm and stupid hospital overworking mama... If there was anyone else other than Scott as protective and loving towards Melissa, it would be Malia.

...

I promise Stiles, we'll figure out a way to make this up to you.

I promise...


	17. Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mom and Dad smut. Scott finds out, trying to apologize but he ain't gonna interrupt.

Third Person POV

Upon waking up, Stiles could see how at peace Derek looked while he slept. His mate's face was smoothed, no furrowed brows or frowns to crease and darken his expression; if anything, the beta looked so much younger like this. Made him look more submissive, images of Derek so eager and perfect as he diligently eats his alpha's ass; begging and pleading for Stiles to ride him faster, but only gets the slow pumping of Stiles, for once taking his time.

It made him growl low in his throats as he rolled to straddle and pin Derek to the bed, the born wolf waking to an immediate flood of arousal and hormones that had him baring his neck and bucking his hips up into the teen's stomach.

"Whose are you, Derek?" The question was the same Alpha rumble of a growl that had woken the beta, to begin with. Stiles felt just on the edge of shifting; so possessive and consumed by the fact of how close his mate was and how much his mate was his. Derek kept on rolling his hips, precome slowly coating the naked, toned skin, verbalizing only thready, high-pitched whimpers as he wrapped his Alpha in his arms.

Stiles couldn't blame him for being out his mind and floating through such a thick cloud of scents, but his question dignified an answer. Hanging his head above the left side of his mate's neck, not so gently scratching the skin with his fangs to drag Derek back to the present. Eyebrow cocked and eyes flickering a bright, smoldering red, he repeats himself,

"Who's mate are you Derek?" His words only interrupted by the lisp his fangs cause, "Who takes control of your pleasure and will provide for you and our pups?"

With a breathy, "You Alpha!" and a brief flash of electric blue eyes in response. Stiles jump in headlong and the pair were only aware of the almost suffocating cloud of lust and arousal and the feel of the other's body. Both canine and feline lycanthropes connecting soul, body, and mind.

Until death do they part.

\--------------

Scott POV

As soon as I was done speaking with mom, I called down Kira and the others and apologized, asking what I could do to make up for my actions; the twins felt better after dislocating and relocating my shoulders, Malia asked for one-on-one training to get ready for next season's lacrosse try-outs, Kira's idea was to be done in private.... later on. Liam, it made me want to cry that all he wanted was a hug; it's impossible but sometimes I forget how submissive and cuddly my first beta could be. Regardless, I promised them that I would keep this civil and go fix things with Stiles and everyone else right then.

However, I could smell the sex from the end of the street so I changed my mind and went to the loft to apologize to the rest of the pack first. As expected, I was immediately slammed into the nearest wall by an entirely wolfed out Isaac with Boyd behind him protecting a terrified-looking everyone else.

It broke my heart to see Peter shaking in Erica's arms and the only thing I could think to do, fighting my wolf the whole time, was bare my neck to Isaac and go limp against his hold on me. If they were to maul or attempt to kill me right now, I would be the last person to blame them for it.

"I'm so sorry...."


	18. Your Guilt Has Atoned For Your Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Isaac and puppy Peter forgive Scott and comfort him while Mom and Dad are away.

Isaac POV

We were in the middle of an episode of Friends when Peter starts to whine in his sleep where he was laying Boyd and Erica's laps on the love seat. Erica began to comfort him as a telltale motor began pulling up the street, which I recognized as Scott's bike.

With a low growl, I stood up and Boyd followed suit. Erica hadn't moved until Peter cried out in her arms and she stood to move him behind Boyd. Jackson and Lydia both stood next to them, worried emotions pouring off of all of them in thick waves that drove my anger at Scott even higher. As soon as he opened the door, I had wolfed out and pinned him to the wall, snarling in his surprised and tired face.

But then, the unexpected happened...

He bared his neck, whining like a kicked puppy as he poured out his sorrow in his emotions.

"I'm so sorry..." his voice shook and broke in that barely-a-whisper, verge of crying tone that cooled the anger. Just then, I noticed the dried tear streaks on his face, the amount of sour, hurting emotions pouring off of his person in acrid, stomach-rolling waves, and the hitch in his breath that sounded like choked sobs. It calmed my wolf and I took pride knowing that he knew how badly he messed up and that he felt so badly about it that he submitted to betas in another pack. He looked moments from breaking down, the dejection growing in his expression as I stayed silent, stone-faced.

"Scott McCall. Hear me when I say that I am our alpha's right hand, and despite that position, I will make absolutely no executive decision without my alpha and alpha mate's awareness and consent." He looked ready to cry again when I paused for effect. And I know it's mean but he seriously fucked up and a little bit of personal revenge sounded really nice right now. "But as far as I am concerned, you have shown your remorse and have been forgiven as you have made your place right. However, forgiveness does not entail trust or civility, and should anyone in the pack choose to lash out at you, no one will step in to stop them. Am I understood?"

Scott looked relieved after being forgiven and he started to calm down a bit. Looking behind me, I could see the wheels turning in every beta's head, planning what item or activity their forgiveness would be earned with, except Peter. Peter was already walking towards us with a blank expression, which worried me. Peter was hurt pretty badly, both physically and emotionally by Scott, and had been in a fearful and almost completely nonverbal mindset since he crawled in the window at Stiles' the other night. But as he stood in front of Scott, his face softened and he reached up to pet the Alpha's hair, just above his nape, thankfully catching him as he went boneless, whimpering like a puppy as he clung to Peter's shirt.

"Just let go Scotty..." Peter's words were no more than a whisper but we knew why it was said; we have all carried guilt since we've gotten to know the supernatural world and to be denied relief of that guilt from even one person is heartbreaking and scarring. So no one said a thing as Peter picked Scott up, legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him over to the couch, but instead, we all followed. Once everyone was comfortably placed around the living room, Lydia grabbed the remote and grumbled something along the lines of 'Jackson gets a break from being my shopping bag carrier for a while'.

It's not perfect, but we're getting there.


	19. Pondering The Past

Derek POV

For the first time in days, but what felt like weeks, I woke up without straight jumping into a pool of mind-numbing pheromones. Instead, I woke up feeling dehydrated, sore, and comfortable from where I was wrapped around Stiles.

My mate, my alpha.... mine.

The thought made me growl low in the back of my throat as I nuzzled against the pink, scarred mark on the teen's neck, pulling him closer to me as I try and fall back asleep. That's when Stiles started to wake up though, and he flails when he stretches. So with centimeters between my face and the curled fist that almost hit it, I shoved him off the bed.

The indignant squeak he let out reminded me much of a surprised house cat and made me laugh so hard that I eventually fell off of the bed as well.

"Hale, you're gonna regret that later, I swear." He still hadn't moved from where he landed face down on the opposite side of the bed, given that his words sounded muffled with his face smushed into the rug on that side. I just giggled as I stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking care of the morning routine I seemed to have consistently skipped on because of our mating rut. But as soon as I walked out, I noticed the way Stiles looked at his own claws; needle sharps and thin, but strong looking despite the opacity, looking almost like he wanted them gone. His breathing had picked up close to hyperventilating, I walked over, getting worried.

I could understand that this was a lot to take in, especially now that his head is finally clear enough to think about it. Neither Stiles nor I were meant to be Alphas in the first place, Stiles wasn't supposed to be a were-anything, and all of a sudden, he's both. With a lifemate on top of all of that, I can't begin to imagine what's running through his head.

Stiles POV

After Derek left for the restroom, I finally got back up on my side of the bed and started running through everything that has happened in the least few days.

First off, my best friend totally turned on me and left me alone... No better than an Omega I would like to bet. And the only three people who came to comfort me and apologize the first time around were the sourwolf, psychowolf, and the vicious puppy that tried to kill me on his first full moon shift. I'll admit though, they all made up for it; I'd never seen Isaac take responsibility for anything in the way he did when our 'honeymoon rut' started. Truly though, it made me feel more connected to him, knowing that if I wasn't there or couldn't take over, that he could handle the pack and whatever crazy, supernatural nonsense happened to blow through town for the week.

And Derek, who knew he'd end up being my mate after he shoved me into walls, slammed my head into my steering wheel, and just generally threatened my safety for the first couple of months that I knew him. Since then though, he's been nothing short of caring and observant to everyone, making sure everyone is on track, in the know, but still hiding himself away at the new remodeled Hale house. I have seen him grow past all the trauma he has experienced in his life...

Peter, on the other hand, despite all the horror and mental anguish and torment he went through, was certainly my pup. Or kit in this case since I'm not sure about being a wolf or not after the different kind of alpha eyes and the thinner fangs. But certainly, he'd end up being the delta of the pack and more than likely be the baby out of everyone else. Him and Liam if Scott ever allowed them to come into my fold.

My fold. My pack. Mine to love and protect. 

The thought made a purr rise up in my throat, but it got cut off when I thought more about Scott. My best friend turned his back on me and despite coming to apologize, I could still smell the hostility he held against me. After being possessed, I came so very close to killing so many people and for the longest time, I felt so horrible. I could understand why he felt horrible for what he did but at the same time, this is my brother; my closest friend, my person abandoned me when I was so close to taking my own life that I had stepped out into traffic one time. But Jackson saved me that night, not Scott. He watched me until he saw that I wouldn't do it again, then left. 

I love him, he's always been there, but there is absolutely no way that I can trust him after this. Not to be my friend, with my pack, not with-

"Stiles?" Looking up at Derek, I nearly gave myself whiplash. He looked concerned, his hands holding my face gently, my hands gripping his forearms, claws out and dug into his skin. MY fangs were out, my breathing fast and hard.

"You had a panic attack. What were you thinking about?" His voice was quiet, neutral, it helped me calm the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. Despite how calm he looked, I could smell the worry on my mate, the slight uptick in his heart rate giving away his emotions.

With as serious of an expression as I could give after a panic attack, I looked up at Derek, not having noticed that my gaze had dropped into my lap in the first place.

"Scott cannot come back to us. Not until he has given me proof that he can properly make up for what he's done. Should he choose, I'll allow him to be a delta in our pack, but nothing more. Absolutely no privileges or rank above anyone in the pack." Derek simply nodded before pulling me to my feet.

"Ok, then let's shower and go to the loft to see the pack. I have no doubt they're going insane without us."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement, worn out from the endorphin rush finally calming down and leaving me drained. "Maybe some food on the way there too?"

"Of course Stiles."


	20. Repositioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Dad come to the loft

Scott POV

After breaking down in Peter's arms on the couch, I had nothing I could focus on besides the TV and the warmth of the people I hurt through my actions. My head felt, well not really fuzzy, but calm and sleepy, floaty; sort of like I had no worries, that everyone else could take care of it. It was a good feeling.

Maybe three or four hours later, the sun had long since set and everyone except Isaac and Lydia was asleep until we all heard a faint crunch of tires in the driveway. Immediately, I could hear that one car was my mom's by the slight skip in the third cylinder and the other was Derek's Camaro. I felt my stomach sink a little and I whimpered, whining into Peter's chest where my head laid against it. He held me tighter and growled quietly to calm me down.

Safe. Warm. protected. Not yours but they love you.

Sometimes my wolf was an ass about instincts but, right now he's right; Isaac saw me when I came in and knows that I would give up anything for Stiles. Anything.

Then the front door opened and everyone filed in; Liam jumped straight onto the couch next to Peter and me, Malia sat on the floor at Boyd and Erica's feet, Kira lifted my feet up and sat on the couch with my legs in her lap, the twins went into the kitchen, and my mom came in talking to the Alpha pair and the sheriff trailing not too far behind in the doorway. All I did was bury my face back into Peter's chest and waited for their decision.

It's not like I've done anything to deserve forgiveness...

\--------------------

Derek POV

We stopped for burgers and curly fries, 'carbohydrates and protein are really good for post marathon-sex participants Der-bear!' Which yeah, I did feel much better once we got to the loft and noticed Melissa carting a couple of Scott's remaining pack and Sheriff Stilinski. Surprised to say the least, Stiles and I walked over and greeted everyone, informing them about the goings on of the weekend as we walked up, which the sheriff threatened me about of course as Melissa flicked his ear and congratulated us. As we walked through the door, we kept it casual, noticing Scott but refusing to react until we address everyone first.

Derek, do we stick with the original plan... He looks like a kicked puppy.

Of course, when your mate has made a strong enough connection during the first rut that they can talk mentally like this, it's proper to respond in kind, but I spent a brief moment internally screaming in joy before I did.

Well, Stiles, kicking himself like he has or not, he still needs to make up for what he did in the first place. No letting him off easy!

Stiles did a little sigh as he turned away from Melissa to me and nodded. We both knew that this would get emotional if we call Scott out so it's probably better to address the mating and what Stiles is and all that first.

"Alright everyone," Stiles started confidently, "First official Hale-Stilinski pack meeting."

I wasn't about to fight him on the naming; legally and status-wise, he's the husband. However, I feel like it's weird having the pack on my family's ancestral land under another name feels really strange. I'm gonna talk to him about it later though, for my sanity's sake.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for being here and bonding while Derek and I were, indisposed. Isaac, thank you for taking such good care of them; it means so much to the both of us."

Isaac simply nodded and stood to go monitor the twins in the kitchen. 

"Secondly, we need to make it aware that yes, Derek and I are werewolf married," That easily earned him a growl from Peter and me alongside childish snickers from everyone, Sheriff included, "Although, we still have no idea what sort of were-thing I am considering I really don't look or sound like a wolf when shifted."

Peter piped up with, "You don't feel like one through the pack bond either." He was right of course. Before the fire, Peter spent most of his time studying different types of weres, their differences, and how to fight them. I remember the book he used was one that Deaton may be holding onto.

Looking at Peter, I send him a look that meant 'we'll talk later' and received an affirming nod.

Stiles continued on about how the pack dynamics would go and had organized everyone accordingly based on what he and I spoke about during a brief break during our rut the second day in. Then we called the twins in, stood everyone still in Scott's pack up, and asked him to stand as well. What concerned me is that he just laid there in Peter's hold, shivering and breathing like he needed his inhaler. That's when Peter's eyes widened a little and he stood up holding Scott. He told us to wait until he could figure something out and took the alpha upstairs to the guest bedroom. I could hear the low rumble in Stiles' breathing and could smell the confused frustration he felt. 

I know that this is a little weird love but, just trust Peter on this one. Trust your pup!

That calmed him down enough that they all sat together and waited, comforting one another and snuggling to scent mark everyone. I knew something was wrong with Scott and so I went upstairs to find the two.

I hope that Scott's ok. He's done enough for his own punishment already.


	21. To Be Held In Your Arms Is So Nice

Scott POV

I couldn't breathe, my chest felt tight and my lungs, too small. I could smell and vaguely hear Stiles and Derek when they came in, but even my wolf was out of sorts and panicking, almost like he was itching to be out of his fur but was obviously feeling the need to go after something. Still, there was a separate feeling, not anything I've ever felt before and certainly wouldn't ever even wish upon Gerard; it felt like black, soul-eating tar oozing over my body that might very well take over my entire being. It made my panic more, and by the time Stiles called for me to stand, I was shaking so bad that I couldn't talk or move, but I pushed so hard for any kind of word to pass from me to Peter without having to talk or make a sound. After that, I felt myself being picked up and moved, but I was barely catching my breath and was verging on unconsciousness, where Peter was pressing himself against me felt searing and all-encompassing. 

Peter felt like a comfort, chilled just right when I'd suddenly feel flushed and warm when I cooled enough to shiver. He held me tight to his chest as he sat, bringing my face to the crook of his neck and everything seemed to slow and stop as his scent washed over me; worry and loving care flooded through me, seeming to spark arousal as I heard myself whimper, pulling myself closer to the older Hale.

"I've got you pup, nothing will hurt you... not on my watch. You did wrong and you will make it right."

I was rocked to sleep with Peter repeating 'you'll make it right' over and over to me, incrementally relaxing me until my mind was quiet and blank and my body loose and cuddled. I felt as if I could float right out of Peter's arms but was so anchored by his warmth that I fought to stay grounded, dreading ever leaving this feeling behind. The floating lets me sleep and Peter's words and care made me feel safe.

I will make this right.

I will make this right.

I will... make this right.

I will...

I promise.

STILES POV

With the twins, Kira, and Melissa standing in front of me, I decided to continue with Scott and Peter away. It felt off but I would live until I had Scott's loyalty and more information from Peter once Scott was dealt with properly. 

"As reigning Alpha to the Hale-Stilinski pack, I ask that you who stand before me make a decision. As you reside on pack lands you either need to individually arrange to stay temporarily and not join under our leadership, or join us and have a solid standing as both a pack member and as a resident here in Beacon Hills. I cannot allow leniency in this matter because the rivalry already set about. Should Scott later decide to join us, he will only be an alpha in his strength for he will have no alpha rank, and should he decide to leave, I ask that you not speak with him. If he chooses to isolate himself and turn his back to both friends and family, then that is his bed to make."

Everyone was quiet but their scents betray their feelings; the twins smelled eager, knowing that they would want to stay in Beacon Hills in the Hale pack; Kira smelled concerned, her scent soured with worry and anxiety, she was obviously more concerned about Scott right know but knowing that she was smart, she would be joining us; Melissa was content. I knew her for a long time and knew with just a look that, while she obviously loves her son, she knows that he is also an oblivious idiot with a worse social filter and understanding of situations than he did on a bad day. Everyone else was apprehensive, not knowing what Scott would decide when he was of a sound mindset.

... And neither did I. He had changed so drastically in the last couple of months that there was nothing that made any sense about his thought processes. 

I just hope that he's not broken. I can't lose him despite all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not ok, I've seen the clip from the recent season with Stiles in class and I'm just crying with laughter. I had to put this chapter on hold because I had to read some Stiles-once-again-hiding-Derek's-idiot-fugitive-ass-again fics on AO3.... I apologize but I could nOT!


	22. Even More Surprises From You

Peter POV

Holding Scott in my arms as he fell asleep is when I finally allowed my inner panic to take over a little more, considering that the teen is a breeding alpha. Which, of course! His best friend is a True Alpha werecat, who is the first in over a Millenium to be documented, so why wouldn't Scott be the only male alpha in three centuries to be capable of carrying a True Alpha's pups?!

I'm just glad that I got him out of the room before Stiles really noticed the scent coming off of him. With a breeder Alpha comes an alpha that is not only willing to submit, but a male supernatural humanoid creature that can carry children safely. And after the abuse my wife suffered as a child.... I promised myself that I would protect one if one ever showed.

I know Stiles and I know that if he were human, he would never hurt his best friend, but since I'm not sure how in control of his feline side yet, I can't let him anywhere near Scott. So I pull my phone out and shoot a text over to Lydia and Allison to come up and watch him until I can explain everything to the men of our pack, considering they will no doubt flip out or go to Deaton to doublecheck. "Puppy" of the pack or not, it doesn't excuse that most sill don't trust me.

Five minutes later, the girl's make it upstairs and Lydia looks like she wants to kill something.

"Explain Hale." Her tone is sharp and poisonous in tone and her expression hasn't changed, still stormy and murderous.

"Scott presented as a Breeding Alpha, meaning that while he had the strength and dominance of an alpha, he has submitted to Stiles and his heat has started. He is capable of bearing children and I need you two to fend off the boys in case they decide they want a piece of his ass until Stiles lays claim to him, helps him through his heat, and discusses everything with him when it's over. I need to run it by the alpha-mates and make sure that Stiles has the proper control not to breed him in one go."

Allison nods and walks out briskly, throwing a "I'll grab some wolfsbane bullets just in case" over her shoulder as she walks out. Lydia pulls some mountain ash out of her purse and I lay him down on the bed, laying a pillow in his arms so that he has something to snuggle with as he whimpers quietly.

As Allison comes back upstairs, I walk out and turn at the doorway, looking to Lydia.

"If he starts whimpering too loud or wakes up frantic, let him scent you and grab him by the scruff to keep him pliant, we don't need him in a frenzy right now."

As she nods back, I walk down to the living room to see Stiles looking at me expectantly. I jumped straight into the explanation.

Stiles POV

"So Scott can have children and just went into heat. As alpha, you need to lay claim to him and taking him as a breeding mate before any of the other boys take him and claim him for their own, because he's starting to get too desperate to stay in a clear mindset." Peter was pretty blunt in his explanation, I had a bit of shock at the information, Derek seemed joyful through the bond.

Alpha, two mates to strengthen the pack bonds? Imagine how many of your pups will grow to be strong like you!

It made me smile, but it made think some thoughts that I kept away from the bond so I can plan for later.

"How quick can you get everyone out of here for me pup?" I asked as I went to walk by Peter, but I was stopped by a low growl and a hand on my chest. Peter's blue-eyed glare was enough to make me flash my eyes in return before he spoke up.

"Don't you dare breed him now, he can't consent and the last thing we want is for you to lose control and break him mentally. I'm staying to keep you in check," it made me growl quietly as he spoke, apprehensive to stand up to his alpha or not, Peter was determined in this as he continued, " if you take it too far, I can promise that I will bodily keep you from him if you can't control yourself. He's too precious to the future of the pack, you can talk to him about breeding after his heat, but absolutely not before that."

I pressed through the pack bond at his thoughts and could only grasp the words 'not again' and immediately, I broke away and nodded.

"I can allow this." Everyone else had been rather quiet during this whole ordeal, but ready to leave so I nodded at everyone else. With the sound of the loft door scraping closed, Peter, Derek, and I walked up the stairway towards where Scott lay resting in Peter's room. On walking in, Lydia was sitting with Scott's head on her lap being caressed gently while Allison sat in front of him, petting down his flank and shushing him as he squirmed and whimpered quietly.

Scents of cinnamon, cloves, and raw sugar overwhelmed my senses and a low, rumbling purr rose in my throat. I felt Derek shiver through the bond and send a confused yet lustful emotion through, I reassured him and he calmed as we stepped towards the whining alpha. Stooping down, I place my hand on his shoulder and bring my face level with his,

"Scott, I need you to trust that I'm not mad, not going to hurt you, and not going to treat you badly for what has happened," He looks up at me, expression and demeanor feverish, like he could crawl right out of his skin if he could do so for any kind of relief, but gave a watery smile as he shifted off Allison's lap to move towards me. I simply pulled him towards me, shifting to sit down on the ground as he moved to sit in my lap, legs wrapped around my torso and his head buried in the crook of my neck. I enveloped him in my arms, one tight around his back in the middle, the other cradling the back of his head carefully. "Now Scott, do you trust me to do something that might seem a little scary right now?"

Almost too soon after my whispered question, he nodded against my neck, panting and mouthing at the skin as he did. I nodded in return as I used my hand on his head to grip his hair firmly and tilt his head to bare his neck. Again, a low purr rumbled in my chest at the sight before lowering my fangs and delicately -well, as delicately as one can when piercing living flesh- bit down around his pulse point, cementing his bond to me.

My alpha-pup, all mine!  the bond between Scott and I felt like it had growing up; like stealing my dad's handcuff keys when he's not looking; like Saturday morning cartoons and pancakes when I stayed over; like chaining his furry ass to the radiator. It felt like companionship and ever-present brotherhood. I sat there a moment, completely lost to this new feeling; of course, until I felt Derek's hand grasp my shoulder, grounding me back to reality. 

Releasing my fangs from their hold, I lift Scott's face to get a look at him. He seemed more peaceful, almost content in his still present fever-itch before his eyes flash their beautiful alpha red, though in color than before, showing his connection to me and my pack.

Mine....


	23. Alpha Stiles and His Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes to the beach and Stikes flashes back to learning about what he is.

_Three weeks later..._

STILES POV

Turning over the engine to my Jeep, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson with me, I start driving out to the beach with Derek's Camaro and Allison's "Family Van" -which was Argent's hunting van cleaned out with the seats put in- following behind for a day by the ocean at Bodega Bay. It was an hour and a half drive from Beacon Hills but that's to be expected. I do hope that Isaac stops trying to poke Jackson's nose because honestly, I don't want to growl today, there was enough of that during training yesterday that my throat is actually sore. So, my internal audience that I'm not sure is there, there is still quite a bit to clear up, like what I am, how I am, and why. Well, flashback time! ———————— "Stiles, out of the car" All I did was snarl and send discontent through the mate bond, praying that Derek would just drive me home. I didn't want to see the cryptic old Veterinarian and despite wanting to know my mythological background, I'd rather fight off another nogitsune. "As much as I would love to take you home and snugglefuck the day away, we need to know." Looking up at him, standing in the car doorway, reaching a hand out towards me, I heaved as dramatic of a sigh as I could manage -cue sourwood eye roll- and took his hand. Deaton met us out front of the clinic and smiled as we approached. "Alpha Stilinski, wonderful to see you again. How ca-" "You know exactly why I'm here today so can you please cut the bullshit? It's getting old and starting to grate on my nerves." Derek growled quietly and gave my side a quick elbow jab, as a reminder to be polite. But why would I? The man isn't my emissary and he's been of no true help to anyone unless we go full force with him. Of course I said none of this aloud and just shrugged before recontinuing eye contact with the vet. With a mild chuckle, he nods and leads us inside, holding the mountain ash swinging door to the back open for us. With a bit of personal curiosity in mind , I moved my hand towards the wood and was overall surprised to see that I could touch the wood. Turning to Derek, my eyebrows alarmingly near my hairline, I conveyed my surprise and excitement at the discovery. He was happy to show his in words though. "Well isn't that something." Deaton didn't seem phased however, almost like he expected it. But I didn't mind so much as long as he tells me everything that I came to learn. As we entered the back exam room, I had a brief flash to me almost cutting Derek's arm off, to the ice bathes of death, to.... Derek wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, snuffling at the patch of skin behind my ear, instantly calming me before I could think about, well what I didn't when I, wasn't me. But that's all behind me now; I've gotten past that and can never be controlled like that again. So I looked up at Deaton to see him pulling a thick, leather bound tome from a cabinet shelf above the counter running along one wall to our right. "If you're referring straight to the book then obviously you've never seen my kind first hand. Am I right?" Deaton slowed his pace as he locked the cabinet and walked back to us. Nodding at my statement before placing the book on the cold metal table in front of us, opening to a page just shy of half way through. Derek dropped his hand as he focused on the page. The page had reading in a language I was in familiar with alongside an intricately designed tiger statue as a featured picture. "WereTigers are one of the rarest breeds of shifter to exist in the world. At one point, they all lived within one plot of land in Indonesia and ruled the populace of the country. However, when the Europeans began to colonize, they saw them as a threat, and wiped them out. Now, they only exist when a child of magical blood line has been made to protect those that they see as pack or family. The last living Tiger was nearly one hundred years ago, Deucalion's grandfather." Well shit, that explains the mannerisms then. "One thing about Tigers that was truly amazing is that those who do surface, cannot pass on their lineage to children produced with another shifter. Tigers can only be produced between an existing Tiger and a non magical human." Both Derek and my hearts dropped just a little, looking at him, he seemed genuinely upset at this. "Any children produced with another shifter defaults to what ever species mothers the child. So if Derek were to carry -which as he is your mate, he is more than capable of- the pup would indefinitely be a werewolf." Taking in all of the information, I nodded, then spoke, "Say I do take a human as another mate, would that have any affect on my existing bonds?" Derek looked mildly scandalized at my question, but I remembered something pertaining to feline shifters and a "harem" of mates. The vet chuckled and nodded understandingly, "Well I see you've read up on feline shifters then, to answer your question, no it would not. Considering feline shifters have a tendency to take up five mates at a time in their life, it would not at all diminish any existing mate bonds, but would alter them to where all mates had their standings as either main mate or secondary mates. So if you were to acquire a human mate, more than likely they would have very low standing in pack dynamics, a delta breeder at best." We both nodded in understanding, Derek still simmering in a little bit of anger at the question to begin with, but with Scott, I needed to ask. And of course my next question regarded him as well. "And Scott? He's a Breeding Alpha after all. Alpha's of any shifter typically aren't capable of carrying, regardless of where in the pack dynamics they fit." Deaton nodded, pondering his words carefully it seemed. "Breeding Alphas are rare yes, however, it is a mystery as to why it happens still. I haven't found any research on the matter helpful. But from what I've seen personally in all cases is that Breeding Alphas go into heat when they have fully deferred to another, often times more powerful alpha. Any other questions?" I shook my head before turning to Derek, who had a a focused expression before speaking. "How soon before Scott is safe to breed?" "At the earliest, his next heat, however he has to speak with both of you as well as whomever his main mate presents as. A Breeding Alpha will of course have two mates as well, a primary mate that they spending their life with and love, and of course their secondary will more often times be the alpha that they defer to, only really there to carry children for that alpha." We both nodded, satisfied that we knew what we needed. We thanked the vet before walking out the door. ————————— Now, both Derek and I lay curled up on a blanket under our big beach umbrella, watching all the pups run around and playing in the water. We both noticed Scott and Peter sticking closer together than normal, but we knew why, smiles on both of our faces as Derek ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but purr and feel content with my life and my pack as a whole. My pack.


End file.
